This invention relates to a new and improved stapling device for an end-to-side vascular anastomosing procedure, and more specifically to a stapling device for use in endoscopic applications, and is intended to eliminate the need for partial clamping the aorta where an end-to-side vascular anastomosis is carried out. A traditional end-to-end vascular anastomoses requires a partial clamping of the aorta followed by a small incision to be made in a partially occluded blood vessel and then suturing the graft to the blood vessel; but this maneuver is extremely difficult when carried out endoscopically.
Publications relating to typical stapling devices and fittings for medical use are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,154,241; 4,366,819; 4,368,736; 4,505,414; 4,523,592; 4,553,542; 4,598,712; 4,650,486; 4,657,019; 4,747,407; 4,747,818; 4,930,674; 4,931,057; 4,966,602; 5,188,638; 5,222,963; 5,267,940; 5,392,979; 5,403,333; 5,425,761; 5,437,684; 5,443,198; and, 5,456,714.
However, many of these devices are complicated in their construction and function and cannot be used for endoscopic vascular anastomoses, while others such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,333 involve use of a ring staple. Ring fittings described in patents in the above list reduce or impair the vein or artery from responding to natural pulsing. In addition, many of the devices described in these patents are not conducive to be used in endoscopic surgery, or are not suitable in end-to-side anastomosis procedures.
There is desired a stapling device suitable for use in endoscopic surgery which is easy to use, reliable, and which enables the artery or blood vessel to respond to natural pulsing.